Gadra
The Gadra was a clan of the White Face Barghast. The Snakehunter,Dust of Dreams, Chapter 10, US HC p.308 a minor sub-clan, was part of clan Gadra. Besides the characteristic white face paint, the Gadra used red and yellow ochre on their bodies and braided their hair.Dust of Dreams, Chapter 4, US HC p.142/145/147 In Dust of Dreams Clan Gadra was one of the twenty-seven White Face Barghast clans which had migrated en masse from Genabackis to the central plains of the Lether continent. The White Face clans had dispersed upon arrival and the Gadra had been fortunate enough to find a "decent" bhederin herd in a pocket between the Akryn and the Awl'dan. Since the Gadra were a "small"Dust of Dreams, Chapter 15, US HC p.467/468 clan, the herd was sufficient to sustain them for a time, leading the Gadra to settle in the area. Stolmen was warchief of the Gadra, and his wife was Sekara.Dust of Dreams, Chapter 4, US HC p.141-142/144Dust of Dreams, Chapter 8, US HC p.249/251 Living among the Gadra were Torrent, the "last warrior of the Awl" - along with roughly forty Awl children who had been under his care;Dust of Dreams, Chapter 4, US HC p.144-145 and Setoc, a young Letherii orphan, who had been found by a Gadra warrior in the wilderness and brought back to the Gadra encampment. Setoc was considered "spirit-blessed" by the Gadra, and she periodically voiced ominous and unsettling predictions of the future.Dust of Dreams, Chapter 4, US HC p.148-149/151 A small group of eighteen Gadra scouts, far from camp, were discovered slain, one and all, by a mysterious enemy.Dust of Dreams, Chapter 4, US HC p.136/138/147 This caused immense turmoil among the Gadra - especially among the younger warriors - and resulted in the Gadra viciously lashing out at any 'outsiders' who happened to be guilty of nothing but of being nearby.Dust of Dreams, Chapter 8, US HC p.249 The Gadra victims, to begin with, were the traders, merchants and horsedealers - and their spouses and children as well - of the Akrynnai, D'ras, and Saphii who had been camped close to the Gadra encampment. These, the Gadra mercilessly tortured and then crucified.Dust of Dreams, Chapter 10, US HC p.311 In the end, the Gadra chose to wage war on the Akrynnai, even though, as the visiting "Great Warlock", Cafal, of clan Senan said, in great frustration - "But the Akrynnai have done nothing."Dust of Dreams, Chapter 8, US HC p.249 Not wanting to have anything to do with this foolhardy, extremely rash behaviour of the Gadra; Torrent, Cafal and Setoc all prepared to leave the Gadra encampment. Before actually departing, Setoc directed a tirade at the belligerent Gadra, spelling out the dire consequences that they were thoughtlessly inviting by initiating hostilities, completely unprovoked, with the Akrynnai. Setoc's words utterly enraged the Gadra - Sekara in particular - and Setoc and her two companions had to leave precipitously.Dust of Dreams, Chapter 8, US HC p.249/251-252 The actions of clan Gadra having triggered an all-out war between the White Face Barghast and the Akrynnai, the small clan lost no time in retreating "to the safety of clan Senan". During this long retreat, the Gadra soon realized that they had badly underestimated the quality and quantity of Akrynnai warriors and their allies, who soon "left the Barghast reeling".Dust of Dreams, Chapter 15, US HC p.467-468 The ultimate result of the war that the Gadra had begun so heedlessly, proved, in the end, to be catastrophic for all the parties involved.Dust of Dreams, Chapter 18, US HC p.571-579/589-590Dust of Dreams, Chapter 24, US HC p.796-797 Notable members of Clan Gadra * Warchief Stolmen * Sekara - Stolmen's wife * Sekara's mother Quotes Notes and references de:Gadra Category:Barghast Category:Tribes